Confusion
by Saubree
Summary: Lo que una reunion en casa de los petrelli puede ocacionar... syter


Héroes, no me pertenece y nada de esto es con fines de lucro blablabla…

Bueno es un Syter, se me ocurrió hace unos días .. es como un regalo de navidad para mi jejej espero que lo disfruten, a si tiene un poco de lemon, así que , bajo su responsabilidad...

**Resumen:** Lo que una cena en la casa Petrelli puede ocasionar

CONFUCIÓN.

-Ahhh – estos días ha habido mucho ajetreo, en las noticias no pasan nada a excepción de eso 'la noticia de los especiales'.

-ese fue un gran suspiro Pet

-ya te he dicho que no me llames 'Pet' solo Natha….

-solo Nathan puede llamarte así? Vamos Peter es solo un pronombre no imagine que fueras tan sentimental.

-N..no es solo eso, ni siquiera las personas de mi confianza me llaman así, es algo personal, jamás lo entenderías.- _demonios porque tengo que explicarme ante él._

- jamás lo entenderé ah..-

El problema era que aunque Sylar tuviera ese gran don de comprender como funcionaban las cosas, algo pasaba cerca de los Petrelli, especialmente cerca de Peter, simplemente todo era confuso, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, todo! Con Peter actuaba tan distinto a los demás, era algo que ni el gran Sylar podía entender.. o tal vez no quería aceptar…

-tranquilo solo vine porque tu madre me lo pidió, hay una reunión en tu casa hoy en la noche, ahora que gracias a tu linda sobrina todos saben sobre nosotros.

- No se supone que estabas de acuerdo con ella y todo eso de ser valiente, etc, etc. ¿porqué lo dices con ese tono?

-tú también te pondrías así si tuvieras que trabajar con un montón de perdedores que se lamentan por tener poderes. Me he visto tentado a volver a los días en que los asesinaba y robaba sus poderes, en vez de darles estúpidos consejos y…

-bien, si es todo lo que venias a decirme pues… se está haciendo tarde- dijo Peter señalando hacia la puerta. Le resultaba difícil imaginar a alguien como Sylar dando consejos a personas con poderes.

-sé que me odias pero ¿podrías tratar de ser un poco cortes al menos?

-aummm, no lo creo, y de todos modos tienes que irte, debes cambiarte para la cena y yo también- dijo mirando al ex asesino – ¿te pasa algo?

-No es que planeaba ir así como estoy, con esta ropa…

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? Gabriel deberías saber que 'una reunión' en el lenguaje de mama es una cena de gala, al menos tienes que ir un poco formal…. ¿tienes algo que ponerte?

-mmmmm.- Gabriel dibujo una mueca pensativa en su cara, como intentando recordar –sí, respondió -creo que tengo ropa de tu hermano….

-c-creo que debes irte- aunque había pasado casi un año el hablar así de su hermano aun lo ponía mal, era claro que no podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Nathan, y aun mas quien lo había hecho.

Más tarde en la entrada de la casa de su madre, Peter…

- aummm, debería tocar el timbre o entrar volando por la ventana? Je

-que pasa Pet, ¿estás pensando si deberías entrar volando por la ventana?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de los dos, aunque más visiblemente en el de Gabriel ya que, por el momento, Peter solo pensaba en que tal vez S ylar lo conocía muy bien, porque, que él recordara Gabriel no tenía el poder de Matt Parkman como para leer su mente..

-te dije que no me llamaras pe- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que Gabriel, en un movimiento rápido y mordaz lo tomo por el mentón y sin más, lo beso. Peter ni siquiera pudo cerrar sus ojos, una avalancha de sensaciones se derrumbo en su interior, era un beso normal, suave, sin presiones, a Peter le asusto el pensamiento de querer mas de eso, querer profundizarlo y explorar cada centímetro de su boca, sin dudarlo era algo que nunca había pensado hacer, pero para su desgracia se sentía tan bien, no quería que parase, siendo inmortales no hacía falta una pausa para respirar, pero un ruido de pasos acercándose fue la suficiente razón para soltarse..

-Peter , Gabriel como han estado? Porque no entran? Vamos - esa fue una clara interrupción de su parte, Claire ni siquiera sabía que había interrumpido pero sabía que había sido algo.

-ahh, si, por supuesto Claire – fue la respuesta de Sylar, Peter por su parte aun estaba en algún tipo de shock – Peter, entras?

-ahhh sí, claro – dijo el castaño al tiempo que caminaba a la entrada.

Ya adentro para familiarizarse con los que estaban ahí y por su salud mental, peter decidió sentarse en medio de la mesa y platicar con todos, cualquier distracción era buena si le hacía no pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos instantes. Desde donde estaba podía ver a todos, su mama había invitado a todo su 'grupo de amigos' con los que meses atrás había combatido todo tipo de sucesos.

Estaban en el comedor, la mesa era ovalada así que el quedaba en el lugar principal en el lado contrario se encontraba su madre, hablando por teléfono, a su mano derecha estaban Hiro y Nando, siempre con sus grandes sonrisas, a su lado estaban Tracy y Micah, parece que ya llevaban algunos meses viviendo juntos como familia, y finalmente al lado izquierdo de Peter se encontraba Suresh y del derecho Claire.

Claire no paraba de hablar sobre su nueva amiga en la escuela y lo difícil que era estar en un campus donde todos la conocían por ser especial, ella había formado una especie de club en la universidad para ayudar y orientar a los jóvenes con poderes a acoplarse a la vida cotidiana sin esconder sus habilidades, parece que había encontrado un nuevo novio o novia?, Peter no entendió gran parte de lo que Claire decía, y es que realmente no estaba prestando atención, solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar afuera, ¿Sylar realmente lo había besado?, trato de no seguir imaginándoselo , recordó que Matt también había sido invitado a la reunión, ahora estaba hablando con Noah, y lo que menos quería era que alguien se enterara de eso. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.. Sylar no estaba ahí, pareció una buena oportunidad para salir de la casa argumentando que tendría que despertase temprano para ir al hospital, sin Gabriel ahí podría salir sin temor a que este lo siguiese, quería evitarlo a toda costa.

-lo siento Claire, me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo las rondas en el hospital- dijo el castaño levantándose de la silla

-ahh ... está bien Peter nos vemos luego –parece que Peter la interrumpió en medio de su anécdota sobre el examen de algebra.

-nos vemos mama, adiós a todos –dijo Peter ya en la puerta.

Peter voló en frente de una multitud de personas, no es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, lo único que quería era ir a su apartamento y dormir por un largo rato.

-qué demonios fue eso, tal vez estaba borracho, gab siempre hace cosas estúpidas, esto debió ser…

-yo nuca hago cosas estúpidas Pet…-se escucho una vos conocida desde la sala del apartamento, era Gabriel.

-Gab.. - en un instante Gabriel tomo a Peter entre sus brazos por la espalda, el aludido no pudo sino intentar apartarse de él pero no lo logro, tenía que aceptarlo Gab era mucho más fuerte que el.

-como no pude hablar con tigo en toda la reunión, decidí venir aquí para esperarte…

-suéltame, no tengo nada que hablar con tigo y…-dejo de hablar gracias a un dedo en sus boca, en señal de silencio.

-está bien Peter, lo último que quiero hacer con tigo es hablar.. –diciendo eso Gabriel volteo a Peter para besarlo, esta vez Peter intento oponerse al beso, trato de golpearlo y zafarse, hasta que no pudo más y se dejo llevar, si bien Sylar era un asesino en serie que había matado a cientos de personas, Peter no le tenía miedo siempre había peleado contra él en todo tipo de batallas, esta vez era un escenario un poco diferente pero no permitiría que le ganase, ni en esto ni en nada,

Peter que había permanecido pasivo en el beso, ahora tomo el rostro de Gabriel con las manos y lo atrajo mas, para profundizar el beso, ambos se tocaban y acariciaban sin pudor por todas partes, llegaron a un momento en que no pudieron mas y se soltaron…

-ahh, Peter n-no pensé que fue..ras tan a..agresivo – dijo entre jadeos el ex asesino

-jmm, parece no me conoces tan bien s…. –una segunda ronda iniciada por Sylar le impidió seguir hablando, esta vez sylar llevo a Peter a la habitación, en el camino sin saber bien como, Peter y sylar se quitaron las chaquetas y camisas, ya en el cuarto Sylar decidió que quería 'probar' a Peter, de una manera diferente, lo arrojo con total brusquedad a la cama, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello, atrapo los brazos de Peter encima de su cara, quería tener el control, y no iba a dejar que Peter lo dominara, lentamente fue bajando por su tórax, besando y lamiendo todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, Peter también quería el control pero… en ese instante lo que Sylar hacia –ahhmmm hhaaa sylar – era lo único que podía salir de su boca, no estaba en condiciones de oponerse al dominio de Gabriel y menos con lo que venía…

Después de juguetear un poco con los pezones y ombligo de Peter, Sylar por fin llego al lugar que buscaba, lentamente bajo el cierre y los pantalones de Peter, ahora se encontraba dando un pequeño masaje sobre su ropa de intima, ansiaba escuchar a Peter pedir… no, rogar por que el lo tacara para que el atendiera esa parte que ahora estaba muy despierta, le encantaba escucharlo gemir.

-mmm aahaah Sylar, no no te detengas… - era demasiado humillante tener que pedirlo pero si conocía en algo a Gabriel sabía que no continuaría si él no lo pedía, porque Sylar siempre deseaba el control, ahora y en esta posición Gabriel lo tenía completamente dominado… y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso no le desagradaba por completo… esta batalla la había perdido… pero habría muchas más como esta esa misma noche…

Que tal les gusto?... es mi primer fic en este foro y de esta serie.. Adoro el Syter!,

Espero que les haya gustado.. acepto criticas, comentarios, lo que quieran., todo para ayudarme a mejorar mis fics

cuidense y.. feliz año nuevo


End file.
